Slithe
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Slithe (2011). Slithe (sometimes spelled as S-S-Slithe or Slythe) is a member of the Reptilian race of anthropomorphic lizard-like creatures from the planet Plun-Darr. Stoutly built, Slithe's body is green in color with dark green spots and spines protruding from his back. He also has bigger ears than all the other Reptilians. He has a habit of prolonging the letter "s" when he speaks. Slithe is the self-appointed commander of the Mutants, a group that comprises Reptilians, Monkians and Jackalmen. His two right-hand men are Monkian and Jackalman. Later on, Vultureman also joins him, though the two often bump heads many times. Ruthless, overbearing and evil to his core, Slithe leads the Mutants with an iron fist, and will not hesitate to even sacrifice one of his teammates if they get in his way. Slithe has no qualms about using any and every unfair means to get his way. When in trouble beyond his control, Slithe will even ask the ThunderCats for help, but usually turns on them the second they have rescued him. Slithe started out as field cook for the Mutants when they were under Ratar-O's command. Since then he has always despised Ratar-O and will do anything to avoid any sort of contact with him. Even though Ratar-O is more powerful and a better leader, Slithe's ego will not allow him to seek his help or even admit this fact. It is not known how or when Slithe rose to the ranks of becoming the leader of the Mutants, but it was while the ThunderCats still lived on Thundera. Slithe and his Mutants often tried to obtain the Eye of Thundera from the ThunderCats but failed each time. Slithe and Vultureman had even attempted to steal the plans of the Plun-Darrian Warbot from Claudus just before Thundera exploded. Later on Slithe and his Mutant envoy pursued the ThunderCats' Flagship when they fled from Thundera. The Mutants succeeded in destroying all the Thunderian Ships that were accompanying the Royal Flagship. They then boarded the Flagship in the hopes of seizing the Eye of Thundera but there thwarted by a young Lion-O. Slithe didn't give up easily and pursued the ThunderCats all the way to Third Earth. Once there, Slithe and the Mutants again tried to grab the Sword of Omens but this time it was an adult Lion-O who stood in their way. Slithe then crossed paths with Mumm-Ra, who sank their spaceship in the Desert of Sinking Sands, leaving Slithe without and weapons and without any choice but to join forces with Mumm-Ra and do his bidding. Since then Slithe and the Mutants have been serving Mumm-Ra and helping him in his schemes to destroy the ThunderCats. Even though Slithe dislikes Mumm-Ra, he is also the only one whom Slithe genuinely fears, having witnessed Mumm-Ra's incredible powers first hand. Eventually, Slithe and his fellow Mutants are captured by Captain Bragg and taken to the remote planet of Way Outback where they remain exiled for good. Strengths Slithe's true strength is his vicious nature and his cunning mind. He can out-think the other Mutants and often comes up with various schemes to destroy the ThunderCats and obtain the Sword of Omens. Slithe is also physically the strongest of all the Mutants. His stout muscular body allow him to take on even an opponent as strong as Panthro in unarmed combat. He also makes good use of his powerful tail to not only trip up his opponent but also deliver a stunning blow to them. Weaknesses An overabundance of ego and arrogance often end up making Slithe too complacent in his schemes and eventually leading to his defeat. By nature Slithe is also a bit of a coward. Though not as much of a coward as Monkian or Jackalman, Slithe nevertheless will often choose to flee from a battle when the odds appear to be stacked against him. Slithe's heavy build also hinder him from moving very quickly. Initially Slithe was also severely handicapped by the absence of any advanced weapons to use after Mumm-Ra sunk the Mutant Mothership. Weapons & Equipment Slithe initially wielded his trusty but crude Battle Axe against opponents. Later on however he was able to use weapons like Thundrainium powered guns against the ThunderCats. He also has employed Warp Gas Grenades when fighting the feline heroes. Slithe's main vehicle is the NoseDiver which he prefers to pilot everywhere he goes. But he also has piloted the SkyCutter and the RatStar too. Original Concept Designs Original Concept Art - Slithe - 001.jpg Appearances 01. Exodus 02. The Unholy Alliance 04. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 05. Trouble with Time 06. Pumm-Ra 09. The Garden of Delights 12. The Doomgaze 13. Lord of the Snows 14. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 16. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 17. All That Glitters 21. Return to Thundera 22. Snarf Takes Up The Challenge 25. Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 29. Sixth Sense 31. The Astral Prison 33. Dimension Doom 34. Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: Trial of Cunning 36. The Thunder-Cutter 37. Mechanical Plague 39. Feliner - Part I 40. The Wolfrat 41. Excalibur (only in flashback) 42. Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 45. Feliner - Part II 47. Divide and Conquer 48. The Micrits 49. Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 50. The Superpower Potion 52. Tight Squeeze 54. Out of Sight 55. Jackalman's Rebellion 56. The Mountain 57. Eye of the Beholder 58. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 59. The Trouble with ThunderKittens 60. Mumm-Rana 61. Trapped 62. The Transfer 63. The Shifter 64. Dream Master 65. Fond Memories 67. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 68. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 69. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 70. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 71. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 72. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II 73. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 81. Ravage Island 83. The Sound Stones 86. Mumm-Rana's Belt 90. Vultureman's Revenge 92. ThunderCubs - Part II 94. ThunderCubs - Part IV 95. ThunderCubs - Part V 99. Telepathy Beam (only in false vision) 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 109. The Circus Train 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV Gallery 36_ThunderCutter7.jpg Tight Squeeze2.jpg Tight Squeeze4.jpg 48 Micrits5.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion1.jpg MummRaLives1 cap7.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s)‏‎ Category:Plun-Darrians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Bob McFadden Category:Mutants